


La Ciencia es Genial

by Latexohpo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Science Boyfriends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latexohpo/pseuds/Latexohpo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony quiere que Bruce permanezca a su lado porque tener un hermano de ciencia es genial. (Traducción Autorizada)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Ciencia es Genial

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Science is Great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155431) by [Faramirlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover). 



Cuando Tony invita a Bruce a quedarse a vivir en la torre Stark es totalmente inocente… bueno, tan inocente como puede serlo Tony Stark. También es totalmente egoísta. Bruce es todo inteligente y sólo tenerlo en el laboratorio con él le hace sentir 1000% más impresionante. Y claro, ¡también la Ciencia! La ciencia es genial. Tener un hermano de ciencia es totalmente inmejorable. Sí, Pep es inteligente, pero Bruce habla su idioma.

Bruce es… bueno, Bruce es Bruce y eso es todo el incentivo que necesita para manterlo cerca.

Todo es genial. Excepto que en realidad no lo es.

Pep lo deja, no puede más con el estrés y, sí, eso no es bueno por un tiempo y Bruce es tímido y le da espacio y no le habla tanto, y JARVIS es sarcástico y desdeñoso, señal segura de que está preocupado. Tony debió saberlo, él lo programó.

Pero entonces comienza a estar bien otra vez. Bruce le muestra un suero en el que está trabajando para suavizar al otro sujeto y le pide consejos a Tony sobre cómo administrarlo y de repente han pasado doce horas y JARVIS les informa secamente que están severamente deshidratados y _“El Doctor Banner está temblando, señor_ ”.

Tony duerme mejor de lo que lo ha hecho en semanas y al día siguiente se levanta y es más de lo mismo, excepto porque esta vez Bruce habla y habla sobre el seguimiento de la química orgánica y la forma en que el cuerpo no lo rechace o, mejor aún, que lo engañe en sí.

—¿Con esto no perderemos al otro tipo?

Bruce mira de reojo a Tony, acomodando sus gafas sobre su nariz.

—Es para todos nosotros. No podemos dejar que le pase nada a la pandilla.

El _“es para ti”_ no se dice y Tony sabe que Bruce piensa en Afganistán y su corazón se hicha un poco ya que su hermano de ciencia se preocupa tanto.

El tiempo pasa y los otros Vengadores entran y salen también. Steve tiene su propio lugar y sólo aparece en las reuniones de equipo específicas; Thor está fuera del planeta la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando vuelve siempre se queda. Natasha y Clint tienden a llegar a veces, y Tony tiene la sospecha de que es más a menudo de lo que cree… Bruce piensa que está loco pero él está bastante seguro de que Clint se enconde en los conductos del aire acondicionado. Pero Bruce, Bruce se queda. Incluso cuando está asustado y el otro tipo le hace una visita, se queda. Tony ha gastado millones en lo que él se niega a dejar de llamar _La habitación del malhumorado Hulk_.

Seis meses. Han pasado seis meses y Bruce sigue aquí, sigue confiando en Tony para mantenerlo a salvo, de los demás y de sí mismo. Aún con la ciencia y riendo y dejando que Tony le acose con palos afilados y empuje y empuje y empuje, pero todavía se queda.

—¿Cuándo me lo vas a pedir?

—Eh… ¿disculpa?

Bruce no levanta la vista de su microscopio, pero su mano hace un vago ademán en el aire para mostrar que está escuchando.

—¿Cuándo me vas a pedir que te muestre el arc-reactor? ¿No te interesa?

Y eso llama la atención de Bruce, mira hacia arriba y salta cuando se da cuenta de lo cerca que está Tony.

—Bueno, es parte de ti. No quiero cruzar el límite, ¿sabes?

Se retuerce las manos, el tic nervioso del que Tony realmente quiere deshacerse. La mano que se pasa por el cabello rizado es bastante bueno, le da un aire cansado al científico elegante en Bruce.

—¡Limites! Sabes que yo no los tengo.

Salta sobre la mesa y se quita la camisa antes de que Bruce pueda decir nada.

—Vamos, hazlo. Dale una mirada. Sólo no lo saques por mucho tiempo o, ya sabes, podría morir.

Bruce se acerca hasta quedar a la altura de Tony sintiéndose un animal salvaje que está bien o huirá o lo embestirá. Extiende una mano con suavidad y roza con un dedo alredor de la piel hasta que se encuentra con el frío metal, entonces coloca firmemente su mano sobre el disco vibrante.

Y Tony lo sabe.

Puede sentirlo en el camino que Bruce traza mientras él está lo más quieto posible, la forma en que casi no respira, el toque de la punta de sus dedos , como una pluma cálida contra la piel caliente.

Bruce está enamorado de él.

Y es tan obvio, por todos los momentos que han pasado juntos, cada palabra, acción, mirada, toque. No hay duda. No es ahora que se da cuenta.

—¿Bruce?

—¿Mmmh?

—¿Cuándo me lo vas a pedir?

—¿Tony?

—Un beso. ¿No estás interesado?

Una vez más no le da oportunidad a Bruce de huir… nada hará que huya, no la música a alto volumen o la comida poco saludable o los cambios de humor, pero esto tal vez sí y, Dios, espera que no lo haga. Así que se empuja hacia delante, casi cayéndose de la mesa de trabajo, y da pequeños picos en los labios de Bruce.

La mano de Bruce deja de tocar su pecho, empuja sus gafas en la nariz y se dirige a la puerta.

—¿Bruce?

—Bueno, el beso no estuvo a la altura de tu reputación, pensé que te gustaría tener la oportunidad de superarte a ti mismo en la habitación.

Bien, piensa mientras salta para seguirlo, la ciencia es genial, pero el resto… el resto será impresionante.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿No es adorable? :3


End file.
